1. Field of the Invention
The invention proceeds from an optical arrangement for a homing head, for the purpose of imaging an object scene onto a detector unit, comprising a control unit, a first optical unit having two at least partially transparent optical elements, in particular prisms, a second optical unit and a beam deflecting unit, the first optical unit being prepared for directing radiation from at least two sections of the object scene onto the beam deflecting unit in a superimposed fashion, and the beam deflecting unit being prepared for selecting one of the sections and, in conjunction with the second optical unit, for imaging the selected section on the detector unit.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A target-tracking optics of a homing head, for example a missile homing head or a surface-based homing head, serves the purpose of imaging an object scene from the surroundings of the homing head with a high image refresh frequency. The homing head is generally subjected in this case to shaking or vibrations which can render it difficult to evaluate the images recorded. In addition, interfering radiation emitted for defensive purposes can render evaluation difficult.